What if things turned out differently?
by Egotistic Maniac
Summary: You all know that Darien broke up with Serena, but what happens if Serena did the breaking up. Serena gets the weird dreams and Darien is the one to suffer. What will happen? Stay right there and i'll show you! Love bobs xxxxxx need 10 reviews for next ch
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, this is a new one and i decided to see what you thought to it. Please let me know thanks

Serena walked down the street, her hair flowing behind her and she swung her bag back and forth as she went. She had had a great day, no Miss. H, meaning no detentions and no Raye to tell her off for being late. Serena had the rest of the day to herself and she planned to spend it with the one person she loved most, but not in the best circumstances.

"Argh!" Serena screamed as she banged into a hard chest and waited for the floor to hit her hard, but she never felt the annoyingly cold concrete. Instead she felt two familiar strong arms wrap themselves around her and pull her upright and back onto her feet.

"Serena." Darien said as he stood holding her protectively in his arms.

"Hey Darien." Serena said unhappily.

Darien kept his calm physique and smiled down at her unsurely. "Hey Serena, what a surprise bumping into you." He said, trying to sound positive.

But Serena couldn't act all happy and kind, she was not in a good mood, kind of like the way she became when she got confused.

"Serena, are you okay?" He asked, pulling away from her and looking straight down into her eyes.

"Fine!" She said simply and pushed Darien at arms length, her eyes suddenly shadowing over and the happiness slowly vanishing. "I need to be going." She added, running off in the direction she had been walking and not looking back once.

Darien sighed, there was something wrong with her, but he wouldn't be able to help her unless she told him, he would have to wait.

"Hey Darien, aren't you coming in?" Came a voice from somewhere up the road. It was Andrew, the guy at the arcade, he had known him for what seemed like ages and he was Darien's best friend.

"Sure mate!" He shouted to him, turning and trying to forget about Serena and the incident that just took place as her made his way into the arcade entrance.

Serena looked around the corner as she managed to get out of sight of Darien, her heart was thumping hard in her small chest and her breathing was heavier than usual. She was quite a fit athlete but she seemed to be sweating more and becoming more and more out of breath every time she saw Darien.

"Oh Darien!" She said to herself and then held her head as a horrible pain took over her brain. Serena's brain seemed to flood with memories and emotions and Serena saw herself at a wedding, and as she looked closer, it was _her_ wedding.

Serena could see herself, and then she was herself, Darien by her side.

"Oh Serena, we can be together forever!" He said dreamily down to her, as he stared into her eyes with his own beautiful dark blue orbs. Darien closed his eyes slowly and lowered his head towards her.

Serena closed her eyes leaning up towards his head and was about to kiss him when she couldn't feel him in her arms no more. He was gone and she was alone.

"Darien?" She shouted through the mist and the fog that had seemed to suddenly appear, her eyes barely being able to see past her hands. "Darien where are you?" She shouted again, running in any direction.

And then in front of her, she could see him, he was covered in bright light and he seemed to be falling, falling further and further away from her.

"Darien!" She shouted, trying to reach him, running with effortless hope, her legs seeming to be moving but her body staying as further away from Darien as before. "Darien come back to me!" She shouted at him, her eyes teary and her thoughts all a blur.

"Serena!" He shouted back, the endnote echoing around the area that was her daydream.

Then she heard a strange voice, coming from somewhere inside her mind. "Serena, you must stay away from Darien, otherwise his life and yours will be in danger, Serena, stay away from Darien!" Then it went

Serena woke up with a start, her head hurt from where she had hit the floor from her sudden collapse and she could see people around her, crowding trying to see if she was all right.

She slowly looked up at the sky; she had to do something to save Darien, but what?

"Andrew?" Darien asked, as he sat on one of the stools near the bar.

"Mm?" He replied, continuing to dry the glasses.

"What do you think is wrong with Serena? I mean, don't you think she is acting a little strange lately?" Darien asked a little quickly, looking worriedly over at Andrew.

"Well maybe she has got a lot on at school or something, I'm sure she just needs some time to cool down and forget things." Andrew said, looking up at Darien once he had put the glass on the rack underneath the counter.

Darien smiled and smacked himself mentally for being so selfish, maybe he would just have to go round later and see Serena. But before he finished thinking about what to say the doors to the arcade opened and in walked a familiar face.

Andrew turned round to look at the doors and smiled, "Hey Serena, we were just talking about you." He then turned to look at Darien and winked.

Darien slipped off his stool and walked over to her, "Serena, I have been thinking…" He started but Serena put her hand up to his mouth to stop him.

"No Darien, please just listen to me." She said to him sadly, her face lowering and her gaze ending upon one of his shoes.

He reached his hand down and pulled up her chin so that she was looking straight into his eyes. But Serena couldn't take the contact, so she pulled her face away and looked to the side.

"Darien, I cant…. We can't be too close." She said and waited for the reply.

Darien smiled vaguely, "I know you're a little young at the moment but…"

"No Darien, you don't understand!" Serena said back, her eyes begging to water but she had to stay strong to prove her point otherwise she would abandon the plan and tell him to ignore her. "We cannot see each other any more." She said to him finally.

Darien was taken aback at what she had said and moved closer to touch her shoulder, "Serena, you cant be serious…Serena please…"

He started but Serena pulled away again, pulling her hands up to her from, clasping them together, "Darien, I'm serious, I cant be with you anymore, I'm sorry…" She ended the sentence quickly so that she could get out of there, she left the arcade being able to feel the pain Darien was experiencing, the link between them intensifying the pain she was also feeling, but she had to ignore it.

Serena left the arcade and turned the corner to her house, and as soon as she got out of sight of the arcade she ran, she ran as fast as she could home.

Meanwhile Darien was still standing at the arcade, his mouth open and tears falling down his cheeks as he watched the automatic doors open and close as people, who were not Serena, came and left.

What do you think? I need to know whether to continue this or not, please review thanks alot, i need 10 reviews before i decide to do another chapter, thanks love bobs xxxxxxx


	2. Does Serena care?

Sorry for the confusion before, i didnt realise there was no way to change the scene so i have indented the next scene starting point, so sory for the confusion. Please review, love bobs xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

"Serena!" Irlene shouted up the stairs to her daughter, but no answer came the reply. Irlene put her towel on the side near the sink and marched up the stairs to her daughter's room. But as soon as she heard crying from inside she knew something was wrong.

Irlene ran inside the room and looked at the sight before her, there, her only son was sitting on the floor of her daughters bedroom crying.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Irlene asked, walking over to him and kneeling down.

Sammy looked up at her and smiled. "Oh hi mum, just practicing for my performance tonight, Mika said that to get the crying right I should smell something that would make me cry and Serena's socks could walk all by themselves!" He joked and Irlene smiled happily, but then the smile vanished and she realised why she had ascended the stairs.

"Sammy, have you seen your sister?" She asked him, standing up once again and watching him, waiting for an answer.

"Serena hasn't been home all night, I bet she is over at that guy Darien's place." Sammy said, trying to obviously get Serena in trouble.

"Sammy could you ring around all of her mates houses, I will go to her school and see if she is there." Her mother said and began to walk out the room. She heard her son laugh and turned to face him, "What's so funny?" She asked him and frowned.

"Serena, at School when she doesn't need to be, now you have to be joking mum!" Sammy burst out, in stitches at the thought of Serena going to school on a weekend when she needn't be.

Irlene left the room and walked towards her own, she looked in at her husband sleeping peacefully on their bed and smiled.

_One day Serena will have all this and then she might grow some responsibility!_ She thought and walked down the stairs to leave the house.

Darien looked up from the place he occupied on his bed, the constant tossing and turning in the night had crumpled his hair and the covers were all askew. Sleep had not welcomed him, and consciousness not comforted him. His thoughts ever plagued by Serena, his mind constantly thinking about the way she looked, the way she acted and the way she now hated him.

All around his room were pictures of them both, smiling and happy, but his hands were burnt merely at the touch. All around the room was the smell of Serena, as though she was there with him, watching his every move.

Darien turned to look out the balcony at the rising sun and sighed, tears fell from his already red eyes and splashed against the sodden bed sheets.

All night had he cried for his beloved to return, but all was in vain and all night had he tried to make sense of the mistake he must have made but that was in vain also. Darien sat and watched as people came out of their houses, some as couples getting ready for work and some single bound to find the one they were destined for, together living a happy life.

Darien had found his beloved, but only to be rejected by her and driven into the ground by guilt, anger and sadness.

Knocking came at his door which Darien ignored with great ease, his Serena would not come round to see him after ending it… but maybe she had been in a bad mood… maybe she didn't really mean it and came to apologise and he just ignored her attempts.

Another knock sounded and his heart became quicker, maybe it was her, it had to be, she had come back to him, she did really love him!

Darien sprang from his bed and nearly dived on the door as he opened it with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"If I had known you would be so glad to see me, I would have come over more!" Came the voice from his visitor. His smile faded a little, almost to the look of a smirk and he noticed the other persons face drop also. "You weren't expecting me was you? You have forgotten haven't you?" Came the reply. Darien nodded and walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for his visitor.

"Well then why don't I give you something to remember me by?" Darien turned to look at his visitor, and stood still as the figure ascended upon him.

"On today's news, a young man was found beaten in his apartment, he is currently in a life threatening coma and no family has been found, the police are asking anyone with information to come forwards as the person responsible will be charged with attempted murder." At that Serena turned the T.V. off, she didn't want to hear about random people's problems.

Serena sat in a gorgeous apartment a few blocks away from her house, she was staying with a friend until she could figure things out, and he had rang her school letting them know she wouldn't be in due to sickness.

"Serena do you want some breakfast?" He asked, walking into the lounge and rubbing his wet hair with a small white towel.

Serena shook her head and looked up at her 'saviour'.

"No thanks Alan." She replied and pulled her legs up to her chest, her arms hugging her knees protectively as she watched Alan retreat back into his bedroom. "But I want Darien." She simply said and put her chin on her knees.

Serena didn't want things to be bad between them and she hated hurting him, but it was the only thing she could do.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Came the noise from within her jacket. She pulled out her communicator and waited as Raye's face came on the screen.

"Serena, we need you now, the cosmetics on 3rd street." Serena nodded and put the communicator away. Duty calls!

Alan walked back into the room, "Serena are you sure you don't want…" But he stopped she was gone.

What do you think? Poor Darien! I feel sorry for him, but i love torturing him! It is so funny! Hee hee anyway please review! Lots of love bobs xxxxxxx


	3. What is going to happen?

Hey guys, next chapter, what do you think? sorry for the mix up with the last one. Hope this one is better! Let me know what you think!

_**Chapter 3**_

Serena ran down the street, her long blonde hair that was neatly tied back in her usual meatballs flew out behind her. She needed something to take her mind off everything that had happened and a Youma attack was just what she needed.

As she made her way through the streets and towards the danger zone, her thoughts were constantly on the future and more specifically her and Darien's future. She had always thought Darien and she had some kind of special connection, even though at every possible moment of speech they had slagged each other off. But Serena knew there was a purpose he was meant to be with her, there was something that would be formed or experienced with him and not knowing what it was really annoyed her.

She turned the corner onto 3rd street and saw the cosmetics across the way, she looked down at the floor and then at the sky, it was her destiny to protect innocence and she would show Darien she could cope without him, and show him she meant what she had said, they were over!

Serena looked down the street and saw that no one was coming, so she instantly turned into Sailor moon, "Moon Cosmic Power!" She shouted, instantly receiving a rather short skirt. Sailor moon ran across the street towards the shop, readying herself for anything to happen.

Inside the shop she could already see unconscious bodies everywhere, some sort of gas seemed to seep faintly through the shop but it did not affect Sailor moon, so she walked around looking for a heart snatcher. And there it was, right in front of her, standing over someone she thought she recognized. It was a boy from her school that was extremely intelligent and knew everything about Mitosis and Biology.

"Let him go!" She screamed to the heart snatcher, jumping on top of a shelf and looking down at the monster. "I am Sailor moon, the champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted making extra sure the heart snatcher had heard her correctly and it knew whom it was going up against.

"So what? I'll just steal your pure heart as well!" Screamed the monster, laughing at its own idea, and let go of the boy, lunging for Sailor Moon.

Sailor moon made a quick escape and landed on her feet, a few feet away from the fallen shelf, and moved towards the heart snatcher. The monster, again, lunged for her, this time it sent out what seemed like paper towards Sailor Moon, which cut through the shelves and bookcases next to her. Sailor Moon fell to the floor and banged her arm. She hated the pain, and she knew that being on the floor, with no protection meant Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon stopped at that thought, where were the people who needed to guard her?

Sailor Moon looked around the room and noticed that all four scouts were on the floor and unconscious. _Great!_

Sailor Moon looked around the room for something to use to protect herself, and sighed when she found nothing. She instantly turned her head to see the Youma charge up an energy ball and manage to throw it at her. She screamed!

The scream turned into a squeal as the ball hit her straight on and Sailor moon flew back across the shop floor and landed into one of the bookcases and knocked her head against a glass case.

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon screamed, holding her head and leaning forwards._ Where was Tuxedo Mask?_ Sailor Moon looked up at the Heart snatcher and flinched as it was starting to charge up another energy ball. She was going to die, no one cared, and no one could save her. "Tuxedo Mask, please I need you!" Sailor Moon whispered, holding her hands in her lap, eyes filling with tears and her head looking up at one of the windows.

But Sailor Moon knew Darien wouldn't come, he was angry with what she had said and would never forgive her, but if her dying helps Darien and saves him from dying in the future then so be it!

"Come on then you ugly china doll, show me what you got!" Sailor Moon said trying to stand, and only managed to get to her feet after a few attempts, and there she could only look at the Heart snatcher by moving her head. Her body could not stand up straight the force of the blow had injured her and caused tremendous pain in her back.

"Serena." Darien said through clenched teeth, the pain that Sailor Moon was experiencing echoed around his own body. As Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask shared a connection Tuxedo Mask was able to feel everything Sailor Moon was feeling, he knew she was in battle, he could feel the pain as well as the worry and fear coming from her and then came the disappointment! Darien felt a strong shock go through him, as Sailor Moon was experiencing disappointment.

"She wants me to save her!" Darien said quickly, "She expected me to be there!" He said and looked out of his window from where he was sitting on his bed. "She needs me, but does she deserve it?"

Sailor Moon lay in a heap on the floor from taking three more hits from the Heart Snatcher. Her chest heaving and her arms and most of her lower body covered in bruises. The pain was terrible on her arms but the feeling in her legs had died after the second blow. She could no longer stand and she no longer felt like fighting. She put her head upon the floor and lay there waiting for the end to come.

Instantly a red light shone through the store, blinding the Heart Snatcher and engulfing everything it came in contact with. The light came from a very powerful source, some one who, deep inside, was very annoyed with the pain the Heart Snatcher was causing.

"Who are you?" The Heart snatcher screamed, managing to just look at the figure standing before it, emitting all of the red light.

"I am someone who was awoken for the good of man kind, and to save the future generations, you hurt people, and so I am here to hurt you!"

What do you think? Hope you like it! Can you guess who it is? If you can then maybe you should be writing it instead of me!

ANyway, please let me know, with this little button down in the left hand corner, anyone can review, even annonymous people. Lots of love bobs xxxxxxx


	4. Serena and DArien up at treeeeee!

Next chappie here! i know the heartsnatchers were in the next season but i decided to change it a little. And for everyones information i write because i love to and love nothing more apartfrom my horse, but they are nearly the same. I love what i do and do what i love, Anway enjoy, love me xxx

_**Chapter 4**_

The Heart snatcher stared in amazement at the figure before it, its mind not sure what to make of the thing in front of it, could it be an angel? Or maybe something supernatural, whatever it was, it was not going to let the Heart snatcher off easy.

"Don't talk in some kind of riddle, you stupid girl, tell me who you are, and then I will kill you!" The Heart snatcher threatened, but no matter how mean it looked, the heart snatcher was still scared.

"I am the past and I am the present, but I am from the future. You will not know me and you will never know me, but I will let you know the name of the person who destroyed you." The person said, moving forwards with her bright red light encasing her slim and delicate body.

The person held her hands out and a red beam spread from her fingertips, "I am Neo Queen Serenity." She said, and the heart snatcher was gone.

Neo Queen Serenity stayed in the air for a while before she finally descended to the floor and the red light around herself slowly dimmed and went out.

"Aww, my head, Jupiter what happened?" Sailor Mars asked, getting to her feet and asking her friend and fellow scout the memo.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she has something to so with this." Sailor Jupiter said, looking at the future Serena. As soon as Lita had finished the sentence all of the scouts had gotten to their feet and were looking at Neo Queen Serenity.

"Serena?" Sailor Mars asked, moving forwards a little and then put her hands on her hips, "What the heck are you playing at and what happened to the Youma?" Sailor Mars shouted at her future Queen.

"Sailor Mars I will beg you to hold your tongue, you may be allowed to speak like that to Serena but I am your queen and you will address me as one, do you understand?" Neo Queen Serenity said, looking serenely at Sailor Mars.

"Yes your majesty!" Sailor Mars said quietly bowing her head.

"Your highness, may I inquire why you have traveled here, to this time, and where is Serena from our time?" The Queen turned to regard Sailor Mercury and smiled happily.

"Sailor Mercury you are not to worry, Serena is still with us, I am just… borrowing her body for the moment, I will not be able to stay long and I am surprised I am here for this reason." Neo Queen Serenity said, turning away from the scouts.

"Why are you here? Is there something wrong with the Heart snatcher attacks, don't you think we can handle them?" Sailor Venus asked, stepping forwards to see the Queen better.

"Sailor Venus, I am not here because of the so called 'heart snatchers' I am here for a greater purpose. Where is Prince Darien?" She asked, looking around the group and awaiting an answer.

"We do not know your majesty, did Tuxedo Mask not show?" Sailor Mercury asked, her emotions rising and her thoughts calculating worrying reasons.

"Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon have since broken the tie of their love and therefore the future Crystal Tokyo is beginning to deteriorate. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon must be reunited soon or the whole future could be changed." The Queen said, moving away from the gang and walking towards the door. "Please consider what I have said and do not worry Serena will be returned to you shortly, you will know where to find her."

With that she was gone and the scouts were left standing in shock. Their Queen was right; Serena and Darien did need to be reunited. But why weren't the scouts informed of their break up before and why _didn't_ Tuxedo Mask show? What had happened between them?

Darien sat quietly in his apartment, he had chosen to go but a feeling had over come him once he was on his balcony, something had happened to Serena, something strange but good, she didn't need his help, but who had helped her?

Darien got up and paced back and forth, was it a new guy? Was it a new challenge? Did she love someone else other than him?

So many questions were going through his mind that he forgot to walk around the coffee table and banged his leg right on the corner.

Darien fell to the floor with his right hand holding his leg and his left hand hitting the table. "You bloody thing!" He shouted, laying back and staring at the ceiling. His emotions were at their peak but he didn't know what to do about it, he needed to know so much about Serena's actions and what a better way than to ask her himself.

Darien stood up, wincing a little as his leg reminded him of what had just taken place and made his way to the door of his apartment. He grabbed his coat, opened the door, his apartment dimmed and he made his way out of the building.

The streetlights were bright as he passed, the moon shone brightly down upon Tokyo and Darien was determined to talk to Serena and find out what had gone on the other day. He needed to know; someone cannot stop loving someone that quickly. He loved her and something inside of him said she still felt the same, she was just scared of the feeling and Darien would show her she didn't have to be scared.

As he rounded the corner to her house he could see her bedroom light on, and a figure moving from one end of the room to the other. Serena would never be alone again and he would make her realise that tonight.

He walked up to the door and noticed that the car was not in the driveway; maybe the family had gone out for the weekend and left Serena to be on her own. "Serena." He said quietly, thinking about her small body and how he used to be so close to her. He hated the time he was away from her and so now they would never be apart again.

Darien entered the house and made the trip he knew so well up to Serena's room, as he got to the door he heard banging and then heard a shower start.

_So she's in the shower that is even better!_ Darien thought as he made his way to the door leading from the landing into the bathroom. He took off his jacket and pulled off his shoes and socks, his t-shirt fell to the floor and he undid the zip on his pants.

Darien opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked to the shower curtain and opened it.

There stood a shocked teenage girl whose scream could be heard down the street.

What do you think? Strange eh? I wonder who it could be? DO you know? ITs quite obvious isnt it? or is it? Is it Serena or Andrew or even Luna? Anyway let me know what you think love bobs xxxxxxxxxx


	5. who can it be?

Chapter 5

"Who are you?" Darien shouted, pulling his trousers up quickly and running out into the hall. He heard the shower stop and then heard wet footsteps as the girl ascended from the shower. Darien turned round and put his hand behind his head as the girl entered into the hallway.

"Darien, don't you remember me?" Came the shy but familiar voice.

"You seem familiar, but why are you in Serena's house, where is she?" Asked Darien turning to look at the girl and noticing that she only had a towel on.

"Serena is out, I don't know where, she let me use her shower as mine is down. Its me Michelle!" She said and smiled up at Darien, "I helped Serena with her studying a while back, and other things." She said trying to dismiss the other subject.

"Oh right." Darien said and walked over to the stairs, grabbing his clothes on the way down.

"Darien, are you alright?" Michelle asked, running to the banister and leaning over.

Darien walked towards the door not looking back.

The door opened, and in she walked, she looked like a princess, her hair was all flowing and her cheeks all rosy.

"Darien!" Shouted Michelle and Darien stopped.

Serena surveyed the scene before her, Darien was half naked, and Michelle was on the landing with just a towel on, something was wrong with this picture.

"What are you doing here?" She asked madly, walking over to Darien and poking him in the chest.

She looked up at Michelle who stood quietly on the banister.

"I break up with you so you have to go and sleep with my best friend?" Serena accused, her face becoming red and angry.

"Serena its not what it looks like…" Darien began, but was cut off when a hand came in front of his face and hit him across the cheek.

"I know what it looks like and I don't care." Serena said and walked to the stairs. She looked up at Michelle and frowned. "Both of you get out." She said.

Darien started to walk towards her, "But Serena…"

"Get out now! BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted, walking up to Michelle, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her all the way down the stairs.

"Serena please, listen to me…." Michelle started, but Serena ignored her and shoved her out of the door. She turned to Darien and waited for him to exit.

As he left he brushed past her with his smooth skin and Serena closed her eyes for a second remembering the feeling of him against her.

"Serena." He said as he saw her close her eyes, he knew that look.

"Just go." She said and as soon as he got out she closed the door and leaned against it. She knew he would hurt her but she didn't know the pain would be so intense.

"Darien." She said weakly as her whole body slid down the door to the floor.

I am so so so so sorry it took so long to be updated! I have been having a little trouble at home and so was not able to put it up. But here it is! Let me know what you think please?

Love ya all love bobs xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. what will she do now?

Chapter 6

Darien and Michelle stood outside Serena's house; both shocked at what had just happened. Had Serena just walked in on Darien half naked and her friend in a towel? Yes she had and she had gotten the wrong idea. But he didn't blame her, what was she meant to expect?

"Darien, what are we going to do?" Michelle asked, it wasn't cold outside but she didn't want to walk all the way home in a towel.

"Wait here." Darien said, storming back towards the house.

He went to the door and knocked. No answer, he knocked again, harder this time, no answer still.

"Serena Tsukino you open this door right now!" Darien shouted through the letterbox in her front door.

Serena jumped at Darien's angered voice and was not sure that she wanted to open the door to him when he was mad, he could do anything.

"Go away!" She shouted behind her knowing that he would be able to hear her.

"I will not go away Serena. You open the door now!" Darien shouted again, he hated shouting at her, but he needed to talk to her, set the picture right and make her, if nothing else, give this young woman her clothes back.

"Darien please, just leave me alone!" Serena sobbed through the door, trying to show her distress at what he was doing. She wanted him to leave her to her sorrow but he wouldn't and it disturbed her.

"Just let me in for a minute Serena, we need to talk." Darien said softly as he noticed the unhappiness in her voice.

Serena couldn't face him; it hurt her to even think about what he had done. But she needed answers and he needed to tell her so there was only one thing that she could do.

"Alright." She said and stood up slowly from the floor.

Serena unhooked the lock and opened the door slowly to see Darien standing outside and he still hadn't put his top on. She looked at him for a minute and then moved the door back to let him in. She loved the look of him, but hated it also; it reminded her of the times she was with him.

"Make it quick." She said and closed the door behind him.

Serena led the way into the living room, she walked over to the sofa and sat down on it, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them.

She watched as Darien sat next to her, she was resisting the urge to leap into his arms and forget about the dreams. But she knew they were something more than dreams, it actually happens and she didn't want to lose Darien that way.

"Serena, its not as it looked." Darien began and Serena let out a little huff, as if saying, 'Yeah whatever'. Darien looked at her and sighed.

"Serena I had come to find you, it was just a coincidence that Michelle was here." He said and then realised it wasn't helping as the sentence he just spoke could imply so many things.

"So you came to talk to me and because I had gone out you decided to sleep with Michelle." Serena summed up for him, as that was what it sounded like.

"No Serena! It's not like that at all! Please you have to believe me!" He begged with her to listen to his point of view.

"Its not like it matters anyway, were not together so you can sleep with whoever you want." Serena said, and to Darien it sounded extremely calm, but to Serena it was one of the hardest things to admit. She WAS no longer with Darien and he COULD do what he wanted.

Suddenly caught off guard by this statement Darien gasped, he knew they were no longer together, he kept trying to put off the thought, but hearing it said so bluntly shocked him. She wasn't the Serena he knew and there was something wrong. He knew he couldn't pressurize her and he hated thinking he was doing just that.

"I guess." Darien said after a while. He slumped back against the sofa, his head barely touching the back and his legs stretched out before him. He didn't know what else to say, as far as Serena was concerned they were not an item, she didn't care about him and he wasn't worth worrying about. He leaned forwards slowly and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

His life was slowly going before him; everything that was worth living for was slowly leaving his life. He was Tuxedo Mask, the protector if his princess and the future King of the Earth, it was HIS future to be with Serena and rule as king.

"Darien, I think its time you went…" Serena said slowly, moving her eyes away from him. Darien pulled his head up to look at her and noticed he wasn't going to change her mind by staring at the back of her head. He needed to sort himself out, he needed answers and she needed space.

He slowly got to his feet and walked around the sofa to the door and then into the hall. He took one last look at Serena and thought he saw something glisten down her cheek before he turned around and left the house.


	7. oh Darien in bad books

_**Chapter 7**_

Serena leaned back against the sofa and for the first time in ages she burst out into uncontrollable tears, everything that had happened today really had gotten to her. She loved Darien, more than anything in the world and hated hurting him as much as she loved him, but she couldn't help kill him. Her dream might be a hoax but it seemed so real to her so she wouldn't take any chances.

Tears flew down her cheeks, one after the other and her sobs almost choked her as she slid down the back of the seat so that she was lying on her side on the sofa with her hands over her face. Her hair was a mess and her make-up had run, she looked like a blonde panda with messy hair. "Oh Darien, I'm sorry." She whispered into the cushion, which she had shoved under her face so that she could snuggle it.

Different things flashed through her head as she lay on the sofa sobbing, pictures of her and Darien when they had first gotten together after the doom tree. Pictures of how he used to look first thing in a morning when she slept over his house. Most of all pictures of the things he bought her and times he got real soppy and constantly told her he loved her. She thought of all the messages he sent her during the day when he was at work and they couldn't meet up that night. She loved him so much and the thought of being apart from him broke her heart and the idea of shouting at him also caused a lot of grief, but if he was to believe the break up was because she wanted it to happen and not because it did she would have to be convincing.

She instantly sat up, tears still streaming from her eyes and thought of something, nothing she seemed to be doing was pushing him away further enough, but she thought of something that might. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and stood up. She walked over to the phone table, (blew her nose with a tissue) and picked up the phone book. She searched and it seemed impossible the amount of time it took to reach one number and finally she found it. She came to rest on a page, which said Aiko, Alan. She sighed and knew she had to do it; she picked up the phone and dialed the number on the pad. It began to ring and then she heard a husky male voice at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alan… its Serena…" She began.

"Oh… hi Serena, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine thanks… er Alan, can I talk to you about… something?"

The next day Darien found himself deep in thought as he walked through the park near his apartment. Yesterday had gone completely wrong and not as he planned, he had planned to be back with Serena now and probably be laying in each other's arms from the love making the night before.

_Michelle ruined it all; she shouldn't have been there!_ But as he thought more about it he sighed as he sat down on a bench, _it wasn't her fault, she couldn't have known my intentions and so it wasn't her fault she chose to have a shower that exact time_ and he felt horrible for accusing her. He bent forward and put his head in his hands that were resting on his legs, but he didn't have to see who was coming to know who it was, he could tell solely by the voice.

"Oh Alan, I love chocolate milkshake! Can we go and get some burgers now! I'm really hungry."

"You just had an ice cream and a hot dog." Came the reply and Darien pulled his head a little way out his hands as he clenched his fists.

"Alan." He growled quietly. Alan was a mate of Serena's, someone who always seemed to have a thing for her, but he was too old for her, he was 18 and she was only 16. Or that was what Darien thought and on the same subject he didn't think it odd that he was 20 and she was 4 years younger than him and only 2 years from Alan's age.

"So? I'm still hungry!" Serena moaned.

"Okay, okay. " Alan answered and Darien heard Serena squeal happily. Only he made her squeal! He thought angrily and now fully pulled his head up to have a look at Serena and Alan as they walked slowly back and forth over the grass.

"What the…?" He began as he saw what Serena was wearing. Serena stood looking happily at Alan wearing what looked like a bikini top and hot pants. Both were pink and frilly and very revealing. Darien had noticed that the day was sunny and extremely hot but she was not allowed to wear that kind of thing in public! And he was going to tell her what he thought!

He stood up suddenly; un balled his fists and stalked over towards Serena and her 'puppy'. He got within about ten feet when he decided he couldn't control his rage anymore.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He shouted at her expecting to see her jump but she turned coolly round to look at him and smiled.

"Darien, nice to see you." She said a little sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Serena are you nuts?" He screamed at her once he had managed to stand within a few centimeters from her.

"No, I'm hot and your breath on my head is not helping." She said annoyed and moved away from Darien and consequently closer to Alan who seemed very happy about it.

"Serena you will come home with me this instant and put some clothes on." He said and began to drag her towards the exit from the town. But he only managed to get a few feet when he felt a sharp pain in his foot. Serena might not have been wearing much on her body but she wore sandals with very sharp heals.

"ARGH!" Darien shouted, letting go of Serena's arm and clutching his foot as close to his chest he could and hopping around trying to keep his balance. But unluckily he failed and fell flat on the ground on his back.

Serena walked over to him and looked down at his still body. "Leave me alone, do you understand, you arrogant jerk, don't touch me, talk to me or ever think about me again, do you understand?" She asked and didn't wait for a reply when she walked over to Alan, put her arm through his and began to walk out of the park arm in arm with Darien's enemy.

Darien watched as the woman he loved insulted him and told him never to speak to her again. His heart broke even more (if it could) and melted around his body, his limbs turned to jelly and he found that he could no longer hold himself up on his elbow. He collapsed back to the floor and looked up at the sky and felt wet things touch his cheek but it wasn't raining.


	8. Who do you feel sorry for?

This is dedicated to KiwiKol who guessed the vampire in the basement. There was someone else first but they were anonymous, so please review and let me know what you think. xxx

_**Chapter 8**_

"How could he do this to me?" Serena growled, "Who does he think he is?" Serena screamed, pummeling her fists on the nearest tree. Alan walked around to the other side to look at her straight in the face.

"Serena, jus ignore him." Alan said simply, smiling down at her, which was an attempt to calm her down.

She hit the tree again and walked away, opposite from him, "How can I ignore him, there is so much between us, so much history, so much knowledge. How can I forget all that we shared?" Serena said and sat on the nearest bench, leaning forwards, putting her elbows on her knees and burying her head in her hands.

"There can't be that much between you." Alan said, sitting next to her. Serena stood up, and faced him, annoyed features.

"You know nothing about Darien and I, you would never understand!" She shouted at him, tears running down his cheek.

"Try me." Alan said, so calm and collected it sickened Serena, she wanted to argue she needed to let some of her frustration out, but she didn't know how.

"Oh Fuck off!" Serena said, Alan astonished, he would never expect that kind of thing from Serena. He watched her as she slowly descended into the trees, her long blonde hair flowing behind her.

Serena ran through the trees, pushing branch upon branch aside as she made her way to the other end of the city. No one could understand what was happening to her. She was once Darien's girlfriend, she was destined for him and loved him more than anything else. But not everything can be, not everything can work out the way people want, not everyone can be happy.

She had only gotten a few hundred yards before she heard a voice.

"Serenity do you really think this is helping anyone?" Serena stopped and looked around, but she could not see anyone.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She shouted, constantly turning to see if she could find anyone. She heard ruffling in the trees on one side of her and then on the other. Serena moved to the left, watching her front and back as she went. The voice didn't sound sinister, it sounded more familiar. It took her a while to think who it could be, "Mother?" She asked, stopping and looking straight on.

"My beautiful girl, you never learn." She heard again and a bright light appeared before her. Serena, dazzled by the light fell backwards, landing hard on a tree and hitting her arm.

"Ouch!" She shouted, cradling her arm.

"You never change do you, old, young, big, small, you will always be my little girl! But Serena, seriously, what is happening here on Earth?" Queen Serenity asked, they had not seen each other for quite some time and by giving up the Imperium silver Crystal meant that the queen could no longer see the future or have any knowledge of much here on Earth.

"Mother, I love seeing you, but I do not feel like talking at the moment! Please, just leave me alone…please?" Serena asked, looking away from her mother and walking in that direction. Queen Serenity nodded, her daughter knew what was at stake, her daughter was the princess of the moon, and therefore she would do what was right for the kingdom.

"Find your way my daughter." Queen Serenity vanished, all that remained was a patch of flowers from where she stood.

Serena walked on in the woods, not sure if it was the right way, of if she was going back the way she had come. For all she knew she could be heading for a cliff, or the very person she didn't want to see: Darien.

Darien lay, alone, lost and unloved on the floor, his heart beating slowly and his throat sore from all the sobbing. Night had fallen and he was alone in the park, he hadn't moved, or even thought about moving since the incident that morning. Nothing could hurt him now, nothing could compare to the pain he now suffered. He looked up at the stars, wondering where about he would go when he died. Would he go near a planet, or would he just turn into dust and never be seen again?

"Mom?" Came a small voice near by. Darien looked up and noticed a little boy walking towards him; he had short black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The small boy looked lost and so sad, Darien moved to a sitting position, watching, as the little boy got closer. Darien had always loved kids and he was always good with them and took time out to look after them, but he didn't have the energy, physical or mental.

"Hey son, are you okay?" Darien asked, moving to his knees and mentioning to the little boy to come closer. It was weird the way the boy moved, he walked as though he had a stick up his bum, and his eyes seemed cross eyed. There was something wrong with this and Darien knew it. This boy wouldn't be out at this time of night, it was nearly midnight, and if he were he would have looked more human. It was also weird that he seemed to be in the park, the same place as Darien.

"Who are you?" Darien asked, getting to his feet, standing ready for fighting.

"Ah, your no fun Endymion, you figured it out too quickly. Remember me?"

Please review and let me know what you think, again if you can tell me who it is then the next chappie is dedicated to you! luv bobs xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, just seen id put the beginning in the place of the chapter 9, this is the real chapter 9, hope you like it, will be putting chapter 10 up soon as you have been so great thanks, let us know what you think, love bobs xxxx

_**Chapter 9**_

Darien looked down at this boy before him and thought about those eyes, they were dark grey and very familiar. "No, you're not… I mean… you can't be…" Darien said and watched as the little boy transformed into a tall man, with long silver hair and gorgeous dark grey eyes.

"Hi buddy, miss me?" He said and Darien stood opened mouthed at this man who he thought long dead.

Serena carried on walking the way she had started, still she had no clue as to her direction or position, but at the moment she didn't much care. It took her a while to register that all the muscles in her body were getting very sore. All her thoughts were towards Darien, originally she started out to make him jealous, but the thing is she didn't like how he reacted. It was completely stupid, she did act like a little girl, and she should have grown up by now! If Darien didn't want her then big deal, she didn't need him, she didn't have to only be with him, fate could be changed.

She walked towards a particularly large bunch of trees, wondering why they were thicker over here than anywhere else. Having so much experience of strange things she realised instantly that it was a Youma. A huge Tree Spirit, come along to suck the life out of unsuspecting souls. Without thinking Serena said those words, which changed her form into something way more powerful.

Standing before the Youma she saw that it seemed to be smiling, a little sheepishly at that. It was planning something, or had planned something and it seemed like it had worked.

"Eewww, why do I have to get the ugly ones?" Serena said to herself, standing in a fighting position, ready for battle.

"Ah, Sailor Moon, took you long enough." It said, shaking a little so some of its leaves came off, turning into huge spikes and the Youma instantly looked down at them and then at her, "But time wont save you now." It said before it let thousands of little knives shoot straight towards the blonde heroin.

Serena managed to dodge the biggest amount of knives. But about 1/8 of them cut through her leg, she let out a disgruntled scream as she crashed onto the floor. Pain shot up her leg as it too collided with the grassy surface. Sailor Moon was not a wimp anymore; she had been through a lot to worry about pain and fear.

Quickly she got up onto one knee to see where the Youma was and noticed that it was getting ready to shower her once again with spikes. So she waited till the last moment before she dodged out of the way, this time not taking on any hits.

Moving to the side she grabbed hold of her tiara and spun it towards the Youma, hitting it in the leg, might not have been a deeply wounding shot, but it was something to start with and it definitely slowed the Youma down.

"Ha, score!" Serena shouted to herself, forgetting a little bit about being mature and reverting back to the fun she had killing and destroying nega scum like these. It had been a while since she had managed to beat a Youma on her own and prove herself to the other scouts, to show them that she could do something worth while and wasn't always a wuss and a clutz.

"Hey you, sailor prissy, catch these!" Came the voice of the Youma and Serena looked towards her enemy, noticing it had a load of what looked like enlarged apples hanging in mid- air. As though they were on an invisible wire.

Serena's face dropped as she noticed the amount of apples that were positioned for attack, about 20 of them hung in the air. It was going to be hard, maybe impossible to come away without getting hit by at the least one of the apples. And by looking at these apples they could do more than give you a bit of a headache.

Before Serena could think up the tiniest plan the apples were already hurling towards her at an astonishing speed. Without the other scouts here she couldn't blast some of the apples away to give her room, so she would have to try and dodge most of them and maybe use her tiara. So quickly pulling off her tiara, she hurled it at a big bunch of the apples, dodged about 3 that were coming her way. But just as she was about to jump out of the way of another bunch of apples, one stray one managed to bypass her sight and hit her straight on.

Serena flew towards a massive tree that seemed to have appeared out of no where, crashing into the tree Serena felt a massive searing pain in her side and noticed that she had been skewered on a branch. The pain was blinding, she had never felt so much physical pain, even though she could match it emotionally.

The Youma in front of Serena laughed at the poor sight in front of her. "Now what are you gonna do Sailor Moon?"

"What are you doing here?" Darien shouted, moving away from the figure and stumbling slightly on a branch. The man kept walking towards Darien, he knew it must have been a dream, it couldn't be real, he had seen him die over 3 years ago.

"Have you missed me Endymion?" He asked, standing still, and crossing his arms. The smile all too familiar.

"What am I supposed to say Diamond? You came and destroyed just about everything that Serena and I had going for each other, you fell in love with her and nearly killed us. And now you want me to say I missed you?" Darien spoke through gritted teeth, the anger giving him strength and pushing aside his fear and worry.

"Don't exaggerate Darien…" Diamond said shakily, uncrossing his arms and looking pleadingly at Darien. "I was dead, and I am really sorry about everything that happened, but I need your help and I think you will need mine."

Darien stopped pacing and turned to look at Diamond, looking in his massive eyes, Darien could tell something was bothering Diamond, he was seriously afraid and that meant something really bad was coming.

"What are you talking about Diamond? Nothings wrong, there is no evil here at the moment, we haven't had more than a few random Youma's for weeks now." He said and found that they were both walking somewhere, but where was not certain.

"Something has come Darien, it may have only just arrived, but it certainly is here. I know this because I followed it. I know its target and you aren't going to like it." Diamond said and stopped when Darien's face contorted into one of deep pain.

"Serena…" He breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, hope you like the next chappie, its got a bit of a twist at the end, hope you like what ive done with it. luv bobs xxxxx

_**Chapter 10**_

"Darien slow down!" Diamond shouted to the masked warrior as they ran, jumped and glided across the rooftops.

"I can't Diamond, I can't let her die, I wont do it!" Darien shouted back, jumping easily over the shop where Molly's mum worked.

"But she doesn't love you no more, she told you that herself." Diamond said catching up with Darien and matching his speed finally.

"How do you know about that?" Darien snapped, he couldn't deal with Diamond right now, he was too much hassle, but if he knew why Serena had suddenly called it off then Darien was going to get it out of him.

Diamond dodged a few birds that had perched on the ledge and then decided magic was much easier, so he lifted himself into the air, and flew along, following Darien to where he believed his beloved was.

"Darien I understand you and Serena have a great bond…"

"You know nothing Diamond, before you lived to destroy me and take her for yourself just because you found her to be beautiful. Serena and I share way more than you could ever dream of, I can feel the pain that she is in, I can feel her fear and worry. So don't tell me you understand anything about me and Serena!" And that ended their conversation. Both of them kept quiet until they reached the park where Serena was.

"Owwwwww!" Serena shouted as she accidentally moved and the branch moved around in her wound. Tears sprang from her eyes as she watched blood leave the wound and pulled her hand up to her face to see the amount of blood that she was loosing, her hand was covered.

"Not so cocky now are we Sailor Maggot." The Youma said, smiling and giggling a little at the end. So quickly that Serena did not see, the Youma was in front of her, noses nearly touching as the rancid breath of the Youma spread out and up Serena's nostrils. "And my master has such a great plan for you."

"What…do you…owww…mean?" Serena asked, accidentally jolting her injured torso. The Youma relaxed and moved a little further away from Serena, placing her roots in the ground and supporting herself as she leaned.

"I'm not here by my own free will you know, I am here to bring you back, to take you to my boss, so he can do what he plans to do with you." The Youma said, trimming a few of its leaves. "You are a major part in his plans, but I don't see why he needs you specifically." Serena looked strangely at the Youma as though she didn't understand the language she was speaking. But Serena knew exactly the dialect she was speaking. But Serena thought most of the 'big bosses' had been defeated, not many were left now and there hadn't been many Youma attacks in ages.

"Who? What's…his name?" Serena asked, looking around the park, surely Darien had heard her distress and felt her pain by now. Or maybe he wasn't coming; maybe he didn't want to help. She had hurt him really bad! But she had to do it- he must know that. But she didn't tell him why had she, she had just hurt him without explanation, he would never forgive her. And after that thought she gave up hope and gave up searching for his face among the trees.

"You aren't important enough to know his name, the only thing you will know is the pain and suffering he has planned for you!" The Youma spoke through a laugh, walking around her as she struggled to remove herself from the tree. "Your prince will not be coming for you tonight, you have hurt him too much, you will never regain his love for you." With this the Youma laughed and pulled Serena's left arm.

Very painfully she was pulled from the tree, landing face down on the mud before her, her painful hole in her side was ripped wider as she was pulled from the tree and now mud and grass coated the wound and stung her as she cried into her hands.

"Oh don't cry my little Sailor moon, I know it hurts, that's the fun part for me, but just think when my master is through with you, you will feel no more pain!"

"Just tell me! Who…is he?"

"Serena!" Serena managed to raise her face as Darien and… Diamond (!!!!) Came into the park.

"Master!" Came the voice of the Youma as she looked at Darien and Diamond.

"Master?" Came Darien's voice a little confused and then instantly jumped aside, pointing his cane at Diamond. "You bastard you tricked me." Darien shouted at him.

Diamond looked from Darien to the Youma to Serena and back to Darien again.

"Huh?" He said, looking at the Youma. "I think a few of your branches are one or two leaves short madam." Diamond moved towards Darien, "I don't know what that thing is talking about Endymion, trust me." Diamond said, holding out his hand in surrender.

"Of course that fool does not know me, how could he master? Why do you let him address you so?" The Youma spoke so suddenly and directly that it made Serena cry out in astonishment.

"Don't be… so stupid, Darien… is not your… master, he is… good, not evil!" She tried to move herself up on her arms but the pain from her side caused her to fall back down again and hit her wound once more in the mud. "Owwwwww!"

"Serena!" Darien shouted, concerned and ran across to her, pulling her body from the floor and in his arms.

"Master you can't tell me you care for that Sailor brat! What happened to killing her?" The Youma said, walking around Serena and Darien, and not taking her eyes off them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Darien asked, his voice loud and confused. "I love this girl, and why do you keep calling me master?" He moved around to a bench close to the group and placed her lying down. "Now just stay still while I have a look…" He said, ripping the sailor suit and showing her wound, causing Serena to wince a little at the sudden movement.

"Oh my head," cried Diamond sitting next to Serena on the floor. "I give up. Why do you think Darien is your master?" Diamond mocked the Youma by pretend bowing and sucking up to Darien.

"Do not make fun of my young Diamond, I know all about you!" The Youma said and before Diamond knew it the Youma was on him and pinning him to the nearest tree, but it was so weird, the Youma surely couldn't have moved that fast. "My master is that man standing over there I assure you. Or he will become my master if he isn't yet."

"What do you mean become your master, I would never turn to the negaverse side." Darien said, putting pressure on Serena's wound and making her wince.

" I am from the future my prince, where your rule is by my mistresses side."

"We're both evil?" Serena said through gritted teeth, raising herself from the bench.

"No sailor brat, you have no future with my master, he has a new mistress now." And with that note came a whirl of smoke and sparkles like Serena had never seen before and standing there in front of them was that ever so familiar yet annoying Rini.

"Hi mommy, miss me?"

Hey guys what do you think, please review me and let me know, youre all so amazing for reading this far, thank you xxxx


End file.
